


A bad dream with a happy ending

by Ajalea



Series: bed scenes and other patrochilles drabbles [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, nightmares & cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily Achilles is always there when Pat is having a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad dream with a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this will probably make zero sense but I don't really care anymore. It's almost 2am and I should get up at 7 and I hate myself for getting little sleep xD 
> 
> Enjoy it as much as you can~
> 
> (comments are highly appreciated :3)

I sit straight up, my breathing ragged and my eyes not used to the dark room I was in.

_He’s not here. He’s not here._

I panic as I look to my left. The bed seems empty and my panic levels rise even higher.

_He’s not here._

Slowly, _too_ slow, my eyes get used to the dark. My hands hurt and somehow I can’t remember clenching them so tight. I had my nails so far pushed into the flesh of my palms that I made small marks. It hurts.

With my eyes closed again and my hands hiding my face, I wait for my heart to calm down. The images I had seen just seconds earlier had seemed everything but unreal and now they played in my head over and over. I know it was a dream, but my fear for it to be real makes me refuse to open my eyes to check.

I sit like this for I don’t know how long. It might be minutes, maybe longer. My breathe is even and my heartbeat has almost returned to normal. Still, my eyes are glued shut.

Somewhere from the outside world a cat screams and my heart jumps right out of my chest. My eyes open involuntarily and they fall on the figure next to me.

Achilles is sleeping. Or so I think, because as I quietly move my hand in front of his face, he grabs my wrist. It surprises me so much I gasp. Vaguely I can make out his eyes staring at me.

I look away.

“Bad dream?” He mumbles.

I don’t answer. I wouldn’t trust my voice right now anyway.

Apparently, Achilles doesn’t need an answer. His fingers firm around my wrist, he softly pulls me down. I let him. As soon as my head hit my pillow I feel Achilles’ arms around me.

“I’m here.” He simply says.

Any other time I would have laughed at those words, but now they feel reassuring and safe. I snuggle a little closer.

In the cocoon of warmth called Achilles, I think back to that dream. Could I ever tell him about it? I am bound to be interrogated about it in the morning, but for now I don’t care. It has happened before and it will probably happen again.

“Achilles?” My voice is a soft whisper, only barely audible.

“Hmm?” I feel his throat vibrate against my shoulder.

“I love you.”

Achilles kisses my shoulder. “I love you too.”

I close my eyes, holding onto the big man next to me and wait for sleep to take me over again.


End file.
